Gnosis (GNO)
Basics * The project started in January 2015 as one of the ventures at Consensys. Last year its second proof of concept was released. Is part of Consensys Labs portfolio (7-2019) * Is enabling complex predictions with an easy to use prediction market. * “GroupGnōsis (Gnōsis) is a fully-featured service platform that enables complex predictions to be made easily. It allows users to buy and sell shares in the outcomes of future, arbitrary events. Gnōsis serves as the backbone for a variety of forthcoming projects involving the development of information aggregating wisdom markets, risk hedging, information trading, decision making, and financial markets. The core of Gnōsis is a set of interacting blockchain-based smart contracts. A generic front end is available with which to create prediction markets, and specific, topical front ends are in development. Data is sourced from an independent entity, Fact Server, to decide the outcome of propositions.” * supports 3 types of events: Binary (outcomes are YES and NO), Categorical (there are multiple discrete outcomes, for example, winning candidate in an election), and Scalar (there is a Lower and Upper boundary defined for such an event). * “In Gnosis, the outcome shares can be “detached” in the form of ERC-20 tokens, and traded elsewhere (however it is still possible to trade them directly on Gnosis). This allows for liquidity to be moved around and aggregated in various unpredictable and interesting ways, but makes it hard/impossible for Gnosis to collect trading fees.” * In contrast to Augur, Gnosis positions itself not so much as a generator or prediction market data, but rather as a platform for third party applications. Gnosis aims to provide external developers tools and libraries to encourage them to build their applications on Gnosis using the common liquidity pool. Another big difference is that Gnosis uses centralized oracle by default with decentralized failsafe versus a fully decentralized oracle in Augur. This should help to get prediction outcomes quicker. Token(s) * From their website (13-1-2020): "GNO is the native token of the Gnosis ecosystem. Its primary use is to generate OWL tokens. GNO has a fixed total supply of 10 million tokens and is tradable on several major exchanges. OWL tokens can be obtained by locking GNO in a smart contract. Once generated, each OWL can be used to pay 1 USD in fees on our platforms." * From their blog on use cases (2-4-2019): "OWL is an ERC20 token that can only be created by locking GNO. # Paying half of a liquidity contribution when trading on the DutchX protocol # Paying Ethereum transaction fees using the Gnosis Safe wallet" Projects done by Gnosis * Has multiple projects running. Apollo dFusion exchange * Had (1-1-2020) a 'silent' launch. It is running on mainnet. DutchX * DutchX is a protocol used for trading tokens. Gelato * Allows (5-2-2020) users to create a personal bot that automatically interacts with different applications on Ethereum. Safe * Fund storage * From this Twitter thread (1-1-2020): "We made significant changes to the Safe strategy. We will turn Safe into a platform, which will allow implementing different recovery mechanisms and other functionality as modules. The mobile version and the web version will be merged into ONE product." * From this Twitter thread (3-1-2020): "Starting 2020, here's the @gnosisSafe in numbers: '' ~ 1600 Safe contracts deployed'' '' ~ 45k $ETH stored (~ 6M USD)'' '' ~ 8k transactions made "'' Sight * From EthHub #86 (4-11-2019): "Sight is a prediction market launched by the Gnosis condition token framework." "We offer markets with DAI using our implementation of the LMSR automated market maker." WIZ * Participants of the Services and Applications layers will be charged fees collected in BTC, ETH or Wisdom Tokens (WIZ) * ICO participants will buy GNO tokens, which serve no purpose except to generate another set of tokens, WIZ tokens. In order to do this, the GNO tokens must be locked in smart contract; the longer they’re locked the more WIZ you get. WIZ tokens can be used to pay trading fees on the Gnosis platform. * WIZ will be pegged to $1 worth of fees and can only be created using GNO tokens. A special utility will be developed to generate WIZ from GNO * A fee reduction mechanism is designed to encourage users to pay not in BTC/ETH, but in WIZ, to ensure the liquidity dxDAO * From this Twitter thread (1-1-2020): "We launched dxDAOs with over 400 unique addresses participating and gave it control over DutchX. The dxDAO has a small but active community now and I expect some exciting proposals for dxDAO early 2020. The DutchX protocol itself failed expectations and is not much used yet." Roadmap Goals (2-1-2019) for 2019: # "Let the dxDAO control the DutchX trading protocol. #DAOnow # Launch a first version of our dFusion exchange. # Bring recovery to @gnosisSafe to make seed backups redundant. # Launch first prediction market (w. stable coin) integrated into our DEX." Goals (1-1-2020) for 2020: # "Launch of dFusion exchange. Integration into other DeFi protocols. # Making Safe the standard for fund storage and enable extended functionality through modules. # Establish Conditional Tokens as a standard and get Sight ready for prime time." Team, investors, partners, etc. * George, Stefan; Gnosis Ltd CEO & co-founder, according to his Twitter bio also CTO “has a long standing positive reputation within the Ethereum community”. He designed the multi-sig wallet of Gnosis * Koppelmann, Martin; Gnosis Ltd Director and co-founder “has a long standing positive reputation within the Ethereum community” he also co-founded the bitcoin prediction market fairlay. * Liston, Matthew, chief strategist, also known as the augur founder * The rest of the team joined it in 2015 or later and have no experience in blockchain projects outside their work for Gnosis. Their backgrounds are mostly in software development and consultancy, cryptography, or information security. * Eric Connor; "Helping build products" * Felix Leupold * “Gnosis has a top-level team of advisors: Vitalik Buterin, Joe Lubin and Jeremy Millar from Ethereum and/or ConsenSys, and Robin Hansen, a prediction markets expert and the author of the Futarchy model.” Which is not suprising since Gnosis is a venture/”spokes” of Consensys * In 1-1-2020 Stefan said Gnosis has a team of over 50 people. Investors * In 2016 they received a grant from the Ethereum Foundation to advance its research on Futarchy Partners * Has a Gnosis multisignature wallet, which was used by Golem in their launch * Is a 'friend' of Polkadot * Is part of the DAOstack ecosystem (still as of 20-1-2020) as is Polkadot * Is partner with and client at Solidified * Part of the WBTC community * Is a partner of Helena * Is a backer of MetaCartel DAO (as of 1-2020 on the website) Category:Coins/Tokens